Drummer Girl's Rant
by Sierra Potter-Malfoy
Summary: I am annoyed with the guy drummers, being the only girl, and our over-obssesive drum instructor, this is my little rant, about how it feels being the only girl on the drumline!
1. The Beginning

A.N. Why hello my adoring fans, lol. If you can't already tell I am a drummer. THE ONLY GIRL DRUMMER IN MY MARCHING BAND AND BAND CLASS!! ARGHH! So I of course have to put up constantly with the stupidity of the guy drummers!! Who I don't get along with, and our drum instructor who I sometimes get along with. This is an ode to them!! ENJOY!!  
  
A DRUMMER GIRL'S RANT  
  
Well it's Monday, January 05! And most of us bandies are sitting there saying, oh I can't wait till Marching Band season starts up again. Hate to break it to yah, but my view is a bit different. I think I cursed my drum instructor off for ½ an hour when he told me we'll be starting practice for September in January. But, he didn't care he's used to my mood swings. Even though its his first year here. AAH.the Blue Devil's Marching Band. The only band who's Drum line starts in friggin January. Its not that I don't want it to start, its just I have other things to do!! But I do love my band. I wish I could say the same thing for my section.  
  
Our lovely section leader, we are a very small band 30 or so people (YAH DIVISION ONE) and theirs only about 5 people on the line. But, me and my section leader, Alf don't get along to well. I believe it was him who called me stupid eighth grader last year, and our old section leader that defended me. But now Alf is now section leader, and he's mean. I don't really like him very much. He is mean, him and the other drummers team up on me, and he seems like he's trying to prove that I have potential, but he pushes me the wrong ways. He slammed me into a brick wall during pep band last year. Soooo.I never really have liked him since.  
  
Then there's my favoritist drum instructor Brian. Well, you could say I hate him some days but love him other days. I seriously never know if I will be nice to him or not. He has an interesting way of teaching, and sometimes gets on my nerves. Theirs not but to say about him, he's 24 years old and acts like a 15 year old. One thing he hates is when we curse. Especially when I start cursing out the guys in uniform which I don't mean to do, but they get on my nerves to the utmost degree! I mean seriously they are all idiots who TRY to push me over the edge!  
  
I really just needed to rant about that. Because Marching Band starts tomorrow, I love marching band!! I Have a Marching Band Varsity Jacket, but still it's too much for me, I am not sure how I can last through all year. Hopefully we will have new little drummer people, and I won't be the only girl, any other girl drummers, who want to post about their annoying drummer guys.or any other section for that matter, just review and I'll e- mail you!! 


	2. Almost 5 Monthes Later

A.N. Another chapter about marching band, and our wonderful drumline!  
  
Marching Band started about 5 months ago, its been amazing. Although at first I thought it was simply distasteful I understand why we started. We already have the first 12 bars of our cadences down. Let me tell you, having your drum instructor writing the cadences right after he watches Drumline is not fun. They were a little difficult at first, but they sound amazing.  
  
My best friend decided to join so now I have someone to hang out with. Although she's pretty good, she doesn't practice therefore won't get better. The only problem with Marching Band starting this early, is that I play Lacrosse (woot! #1 in conference, yay baby) so band starts at 5, practice ends 5:30ish....see the dilemma?  
  
Also we found out our theme for this year "Pirates of the Caribbean" its going to be amazing. I think I've actually gotten a lot better since we started practice. Although my section leader is still one of the biggest assholes in existence, he's gotten better. We have 8 people on the line this year, we only have 1 opening since last year...we have 1 bass, that's it, so there's gonna be massive amounts of competition. I think I'm the only one who doesn't havta try out! Which I am glad about.  
  
I wish everyone the best of luck in there upcoming seasons. I hope everyone succeeds what they want to. Remember its not how good you play its how hard you march...er...yah that quote doesn't work for Marching Band it's a quote coach told us, "It's not how hard you shoot, it's how hard you play" I guess it didn't work as well I had hoped. But good luck everyone, and I'll try to update this!! 


End file.
